


Let Us Be True

by Estirose



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Jin returns to Engineering... for the moment. Ryuuji is not sure what to make of this.





	Let Us Be True

Ryuuji was proud of his people.

Sure, he could get very unpleasant when he was stressed, but his people worked around it, and had even incorporated it into how Engineering worked. It was sometimes best that Jin hadn't come back to Engineering, since he probably wasn't used to that kind of thing anymore.

Watching his team scurry around efficiently brought a smile to his face.

And then he turned to see Jin come through the sliding doors to Engineering, and his smile was replaced by a look of surprise. Jin wasn't one to just come through, even if he was planning a prank. And after a moment, Ryuuji blinked as he realized Jin was wearing the tan of Engineering instead of the gold and purple of medical.

"I'm back!" Jin exclaimed, walking over to him. "Miss me?"

He thought of all the pranks that Jin could pull if he was costumed as a member of Engineering, and inwardly winced. It wasn't like Jin had transferred back to Engineering that he knew of.

He caught his people gaping at Jin and himself. Maybe they weren't as efficient as he thought.

"Jin, what are you doing here?" he asked. It wasn't like he kept his relationship a secret, but it still was too much for Ryuuji's poor staff members.

"Well, I decided to transfer back to Engineering. We got a really qualified nurse that Bipi really likes, and so... well, the transfer's in the works, at least."

The fact that nothing had happened to the new assistant didn't exactly fill Ryuuji with confidence, but at least his Jin was safe. Sort of. Sometimes, he needed saving from himself. "So, you're back to Engineering permanently?" Jin would have to be assigned to a different shift, a different group, since they were dating one another.

"Well, at least for the moment." Jin had a sloppy grin on his face. "At least until Medical needs a nurse again. Besides, Captain Allonious said we need more Engineering people because we didn't get enough staff last time...."

Either that, or finally the captain had decided to split up Bipi's band of troublemakers, and Engineering was getting the result. 

Inwardly, Ryuuji sighed. Yes, it would be better for Jin to be in Engineering where Ryuuji could keep an eye on him, but it wouldn't make things easier. Still, he had his duty, as did Jin, and there was nothing that could be done about it. "Welcome back," he said finally.

He thought maybe the goofy grin was worth it.


End file.
